For environment-friendly and energy-saving purposes, hollow glass is currently applied extensively worldwide because of unique characteristics such as heat insulation, sound insulation, and resistance against window frost and against dust pollution. Those having ordinary skill in the art begin to develop and research a kind of hollow glass device with a louver sandwiched between the hollow glass, and the hollow glass device can not only achieve the object of light adjustment and sunshade, but also keep the louver permanently clean and free of cleaning. However, there is a drawback with the louver of the current hollow glass device, that is, a louver turning mechanism and a louver elevating mechanism both employ a cord as a transmission member. Because the cord is made of a soft material, it is susceptible to deformation and extension and even loosening after long-term use, as a result the turning and elevation of the louver cannot be accurately and quickly and effectively controlled, which limits spread and use of the hollow glass device.
The slat turning mechanism of the prior-art hollow glass door or window with a built-in magnetically controllable louver still usually employs a cord, a beaded cord or synchronous belt as a slat turning and controlling mechanism, which has main drawbacks such as a short service life, unreliable operation and high costs. To solve the above problems, a turn transmitting member is modified for example as in the Chinese patent No. 201020289432.6, wherein members such as a transmission gear train, a transmission rack and a connecting push rod are used for transmission so that the louver turning action is more accurate and quicker. However, when gear transmission is used for a large-area door or window, there are still issues such as undue slat-turning angle, an undesirable shielding performance and heavy slat-turning operation. Because a user has more and more higher requirements for larger-area louver doors or windows, the prior art hollow glass door or window restrains development of large-sized louver doors or windows.